This invention relates to the conversion of chemical energy to electrical energy, and more particularly to a new and improved lithium-bromine cell and method of making the same.
In the development of solid electrolyte batteries, lithium is recognized as a very desirable material for the negative electrode, i.e. the anode on discharge, in a non-aqueous cell. The cell of the present invention includes a lithium anode and a bromine cathode to utilize the desirable characteristics of bromine, among which are a significant degree of chemical activity, a moderately low molecular weight, and a significant level of energy density. In making a lithium-bromine cell, it is necessary to consider, among other factors, that bromine normally is in the form of a liquid which emits vapors.